Because I Love You
by deichin
Summary: Tudo na vida tem o seu momento e tempo. Nem sempre as coisas vem quando queremos. O amor então é uma estrada não pavimentada e com altos e baixos, curvas e retas complicando muito a vida de quem segue esse caminho. Quando se toma a decisão de amar, se deve ter em mente que tombos existirão. Mas se for verdadeiro, a chama do amor nunca se extinguirá, não importa quantos desafios for


**P.S: também posto esta história no spirit fanfics e no Archive of our own.**

**Chiaki pov ligar**

Estava no meu quarto, deitada na cama enquanto jogava um dos meus jogos no meu videogame portátil. São férias de verão, então não é necessário me preocupar com as tarefas ou depois de acordar cedo para a escola. Ou seja, tenho muito mais tempo para jogar-los. Quando estou jogando, me distraio de qualquer pensamento que possa passar pela minha mente, principalmente quando começar a pensar em um certo alguém.

Mas às vezes é simplesmente impossível deixar de pensar, como agora. Mesmo tentando me concentrar, o rosto de Nagito Komaeda não deixa invadir meus pensamentos. Oh céus, como é difícil se apaixonar. Gosto dele um bom tempo, mas nunca disse nada sobre meus sentimentos. E minhas razões são obvias.

Em primeiro lugar, não sei se ele retribui os meus sentimentos. Essa razão é a principal. A segunda é por que me negar, vai ficar uma situação estranha. Apesar de eu saber que essa razão é mais uma desculpa para o meu medo de mim confessar.

E todas as vezes que pensei em me declarar congelado no último segundo e não consegui dizer nunca o que queria. E caramba, eu perdi muitas chances boas.

Eu já tentei tantas vezes simplesmente esquecê-lo, mas não importa quanto eu tente, sempre me pego pensando em quanto seria bom se ele fosse tão meu. E quando eu penso que ele não é meu e provavelmente nunca será. Afinal, porque ele escolheria uma garota que sabe jogar. Há tantas outras mulheres melhores no mundo para escolher além de mim. Não gosto de pensar que ele vai escolher outra, mas é inevitável.

Quando me falamos sobre amor, nunca me disse que seria tão dolorosa. Se eu soubesse disso, com certeza me impediremos de amar. Mas apesar das dores, também tem os seus lados positivos. O sentimento de felicidade que sinto quando o passo é mínimo é o tempo com Komaeda-kun é sempre caloroso e muito bem vindo.

Sou retirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouço meu celular vibrando. Não demore a pegar, e veja que recebo algumas mensagens de um novo grupo no whatsapp.

\- Mahiru criou o grupo Passeio da turma -

Mahiru: Pessoal, eu e Hajime pensam em pensar desde que férias ocorreram, ainda não estão reunidos uma única vez. Então nós decidimos fazer um encontro de classe.

Mikan: Um encontro?

Hinata: Isso.

Ibuki: Ibuki apoia essa ideia com certeza.

Pekoyama: E como seria esse encontro?

Mahiru: Achamos que um parque aquático será divertido. Além de que não há época melhor para isso no verão.

Enquanto todas as mensagens, vi que a maioria delas concordou com uma sugestão. De fato, não é uma idéia ruim, pois o calor está demais. Mas eu não sei se você vai. Pensar em sair da casa de uma maneira tão grande e arriscada levar o videogame em um lugar com tanta água.

Mas me reencontrar com todos vai ser certamente divertido. O que fazer? Enquanto estiver debatendo essa questão mentalmente, veja mais mensagens recebidas. São mensagens das pessoas que faltam dar confirmação. Continua vendo os nomes de quem confirmou e viu que Komaeda-kun também confirmou que ira. Na mesma hora em que li, me sinto tão rápido e comecei a escrever minha resposta. Não há mais duvidas. Agora é certeza que eu vou.

\- Grupo passeio de turma -

Chiaki: Eu também vou.

Mahiru: Que bom que todo mundo aceitou. Então amanhã, sábado, todos cheguem ao parque aquático algumas oito horas.

Sonia: Temos que levar algum dinheiro ou algo assim?

Hinata: Somente o dinheiro para pagar a entrada. São trinta anos para passar o dia. E talvez um pouco mais se você quiser comprar algo lá dentro.

Sonia: Compreendido.

Assim que tudo foi decidido, como as mensagens foram parando de chegar, e eu coloquei o meu celular no criado ao lado da cama. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao meu armário para separar o que eu preciso levar para amanhã. Assim que eu terminei de arrumar minha bolsa, comecei a pensar no passeio.

Estou realmente ansioso para que amanhã chegue logo, afinal, só assim você terá a chance de ver o Nagito de roupa de banho me faz corar. Estou tão ansioso que, quando percebo, estou andando em círculos pelo quarto. Como você está sentindo, receba uma mensagem privada sobre exatamente o que passa na minha mente.

\- Mahiru -

Mahiru: Chiaki, você deve estar realmente ansioso agora né?

Chiaki: Porque você diria isso?

Mahiru: vamos lá, não faça nada melhor. Eu te conheço garota. Então pode ir desembuchando.

Chiaki: Parece que não para esconder nada de você mesmo. Vou ser sincera. Estou realmente ansiosa. Não sei o que fazer para mim acalmar.

Mahiru: É por causa do Komaeda?

Chiaki: Você sabe o que é.

Mahiru: Vou dizer uma coisa única. Não se estresse muito. Tente não pensar muito nele. Se você realmente não conseguir, vai dormir ou fazer alguma coisa para se distrair. Se você parecer conselhos fracos, mas confie em mim, funciona.

Chiaki: Vou usar seu conselho. Você deve falar por experiência própria.

Mahiru: Calada. Mas sim, antes de eu namorar ou Hajime, eu passei pelas mesmas situações que você. Ainda passo por isso de vez em quando, mas depois de um tempo você fica acostumada.

Chiaki: Então espero, mas como você vai passar por tudo isso, se você nem namorar ele eu namoro?

Mahiru: Paciência é o segredo. De tempo ao tempo.

Chiaki: Vou levar isso em consideração. Obrigada pelos conselhos.

Mahiru: Por nada. Sempre que precisar, não hesite em falar comigo.

Chiaki: Não me irei esquecer disso. Até amanhã. Tchau.

Mahiru: Até. Tchau.

Depois disso, deixei meu celular de lado e pensei em todos os conselhos que Mahiru me deu. E são bons conselhos. Vejo como horas e elas estavam marcando sete da noite. Talvez dormir seja uma boa ideia. Com isso em mente, vou me preparar.

Não demoro muito e volto para minha cama. Arrumo ou despertador para não perder uma hora de acordar e me enviar ao sono.

\- Quebra de tempo -

Acordo de manhã com o som do meu celular tocando. Levo alguns segundos para mim sintonizar. E então me lembrei do motivo do posto um despertador às sete da manhã. Hoje eu vou para o parque aquático. Finalmente chegou o momento em que eu estava ansiosamente esperando pelas últimas horas. Mesmo que nunca role nada entre as pessoas, fico feliz em compartilhar alguns momentos com ele. Sem perder mais tempo, levanto e me dirigindo ao banheiro.

Faça minhas higienes matinais e decida tomar uma ducha rápida, para que você possa acordar completamente. Assim, o término começa em me secar e visualizar o biquíni por baixo da roupa, que é uma camiseta leve e um shorts jeans, para facilitar. Calço uma sandália confortável e desço para tomar café. Assim que terminar, volto ao meu quarto, escove os dentes, dou uma última olhada no meu reflexo e pego uma bolsa que separei com as minhas pertences para o dia. Quase me esqueço de pegar o dinheiro. Seria um problema se eu fizesse isso. Decido que cinquenta ienes são mais que acessíveis, eu acho.

Antes de sair, deixe um bilhete e avise meus pais que estarão fora durante o dia. Com tudo pronto para casa e transporte por porta.

O sol da manhã está bem agradável e uma brisa suave sopra enquanto os cantam. Parece que será um dia muito livre. Sem enrolar mais, comece a caminhar em um ritmo lento em direção ao meu destino, passando pelas ruas pouco movimentadas devido ao horário.

Não demore tanto para chegar ao parque aquático. Na verdade, cheguei dez minutos adiantados. Sento-me em um banco em frente à entrada enquanto espero os outros chegarem. Esperar por todos é um pouco entediante, mas eu me distraio com o meu celular. Ele é uma tecnologia única que você pode trazer.

Não preciso esperar muito e ver Mahiru chegando de mãos dadas com Hinata - kun. Eles são de fato um casal fofo.

\- Bom Dia.

Desfrute calmamente para os dois enquanto guarda meu celular na bolsa.

\- Bom Dia.

Disse Hinata - kun simplesmente.

\- Bom Dia. Você realmente chegou cedo, em Chiaki.

Disse Mahiru enquanto eu encarava calmamente.

\- Pois é, eu posso me adiantado um pouquinho.

\- Bom, vamos esperar pelos outros.

\- Concordo.

Então, os dois se sentaram no banco para esperar os que ainda estão para chegar.

\- O que você tanto procura na rua Chiaki?

Pergunta Mahiru com um tom zombeteiro.

Meu rosto fica em choque enquanto raciocina ou que ela disse.

\- Nada, realmente.

Digo completamente vermelha.

\- Se você diz. Mas lembre-se, relaxe e deixe como coisas acontecem por si mesmas.

\- Vou tentar fazer isso.

Dou um sorriso ao terminar de falar. Sinto-me um pouco mais calma agora que estou pensando. Ter amigos nesses momentos é realmente muito bom.

\- Quanto tempo vocês acham que os outros ainda vão demorar?

Ouvi Hinata - kun perguntar. Quase me esqueci de que ele estava aqui.

\- Não acho que eles vão demorar muito mais, já são oito agora de qualquer forma.

Não deu outra e as pessoas apareceram. Os primeiros foram Peko e Fuyuhiko. O segundo parecia um pouco de humor ruim, mas acho que é tão natural quanto ele. Nós nos cumprimentamos e começamos a conversar.

Sonia apareceu acompanhada de Ibuki e Gundam. Soda veio logo logo, quase junto três e cumprimentou todo mundo muito animado, principalmente quando se tratava de Sonia.

\- Bom dia senhorita Sonia!

\- Bom Dia.

A forma como ela ou a resposta não contém a mesma animação que ele mostra.

Depois de dez minutos, todos já chegaram, exceto uma pessoa. Não sei se isso me deixa aliviada ou desapontada.

\- Pessoal, vamos entrando. Nagito mandou uma mensagem dizendo que vai atrasar. Vamos em frente.

Todo o mundo concorda com o que o Hinata - disse e seguiu em direção a uma bilheteria para comprar como entradas. Eu então peguei minhas coisas e segui atrás deles dando uma última chance para trás.

Nós decidimos que era mais fácil comprar uma única pessoa para todo o mundo, então todos entregamos ou dinheiro para Mahiru, que foi capturada como entradas. Ela não demorou muito e voltou. Assim que tudo estava pronto passamos para o lado que tanto esperava: as piscinas.

Enquanto nós dirigimos para lá, você já pode ouvir ou ouvir vozes e risos. Apesar de ser cedo, já havia pessoas lá. Não é de se estranhar, o calor é de matar, mesmo de manhã.

Vou para o vestiário junto com outras meninas. Já estou com o biquíni por baixo, mas não é nenhum problema acompanha-las.

\- Eu acho que você vai usar o vestiário masculino para mim, então eu posso acompanhar as meninas até lá.

Ouvir Hanamura - kun dizendo, mas antes que ele possa seguir com seus planos, Hinata-kun ou parou.

\- Ei Hanamura, que tal vir comigo e com outros garotos para arrumarmos um lugar para ficar enquanto as garotas se ajeitam, hem?

\- Bem, na verdade eu estava pensando

\- Ótimo, está decidido. Caras, vamos arrumar um lugar.

Disse Hinata - kun, cortando Hanamura - kun enquanto arrasta o mesmo para uma área da piscina com todos os outros garotos a reboque.

As meninas e eu jogamos então o nosso caminho e quando chegamos, trocamos de roupa. Reparo que não foi feito com uma roupa de banho por baixo, na verdade a maioria das meninas fez isso, somente com exceção de Akane e Ibuki.

Aproveitar que estamos aqui e já avançar o processo de passar o protetor solar, para evitar queimaduras solares.

Assim que terminamos, saimos prontas para entrar na água.

O parque aquático é realmente grande. Há duas piscinas, uma maior para os mais velhos e outra menor para as crianças. Ao lado de cada piscina há um grande número de cadeiras e mesas ou o suficiente para acomodar muita gente. Você também tem um pequeno quiosque próximo à entrada e aos vestiários.

De fato, um lugar relaxante para passar o tempo.

OH! Ibuki localizou os garotos!

Afirmou Ibuki no seu típico tom animado e começou a ir para onde ela diz que os outros estão. Não perdemos tempo e os seguintes. Quando nos aproximamos eu pude vê-los.

\- Vejo que eles separam uma boa quantidade de cadeiras para todos nós. Acho que é o mínimo que os idiotas podem fazer.

Ouço Hiyoko dizer com seu típico tom irônico.

\- V-Você não deveria falar assim dos nossos amigos. N-Não é certo.

Disse Tsumiki com sua timidez habitual.

\- Eu não estou falando com você sua porca feia!

\- Porca feia ?!

\- Ei Hiyoko, o que eu disse sobre implicar com um Tsumiki?

Mahiru representa Hiyoko e parece que de alguma forma surtiu algum efeito. Pode declarar que ela é a única que pode controlar, pelo menos por um tempo.

\- Está bem, Mahiru onee-chan. Só por que você disse.

Quando alcançamos os meninos ou o primeiro a falar alguma coisa é Soda-kun.

\- Sonia-san, você está deslumbrante como sempre.

\- Hum ... obrigado.

Reparar que Sonia ficou meio sem jeito com o arrependimento de elogios e respondeu ou outro com polidez.

Por um segundo eu pensei ter visto o sorriso de Ibuki cair um pouco, mas foi apenas um segundo, então foi menos provável que minha impressão.

Mas tem algo que certamente não foi minha imaginação, foi o fato de Tanaka-kun terer uma leve carranca enquanto virava ou rosto para desviar o olhar da cena que Souda-kun e Sonia compartilhavam, mesmo que apenas uma das partes estavam ausentes .

Isso é algo interessante, nunca pensei que ele tinha problemas quando se refere à Sonia. É definitivamente algo para se lembrar.

Vejo que Mahiru foi para uma cadeira ao lado de Hinata-kun. Também decidiu escolher uma cadeira para mim, e assim como fazer minha bolsa na mesa ao lado. Vejo que Akane não perdeu tempo e mergulhou na água. Todos estão se divertindo na sua forma. Seja tão fechado na beira da piscina com os pés dentro como Hiyoko ou nadando como Peko e Akane ou somente sentado nas cadeiras como eu e algumas outras pessoas causam.

\- Não vai mergulhar Nanami?

Viro-me para um som da voz que me perguntou isso e vê que pertence a Sonia, que pode ver se livrar de Soda-kun por um tempo.

\- Por enquanto não, talvez daqui a pouco.

\- Compreendo, eu também estava pensando nisso. Na verdade, eu estava pensando se deveria falar com o Tanaka-kun, você sabe, para ele não ficar isolado. O que você acha que deveria fazer?

Quando Sonia disse isso, reparei que um pouco de rubor apareceu nas bochechas dela.

\- Eu acredito que é uma boa ideia. Ele parece ficar mais à vontade com você do que com os outros por algum motivo ... eu acho.

\- Você realmente acha? Vou até ele então!

Com um olhar determinado ela se locomove até onde o mencionado anteriormente está. Espero que esses dois fiquem juntos em algum momento. Tem uma espécie de química que roda entre eles sempre que estão juntos.

Com um sorriso viro minha cabeça para cima e observação do céu. Está completamente azul e sem um sinal de nuvens. De fato, um belo dia para um mergulho. Mas ainda sinto que está faltando alguma coisa, e eu sei muito bem o que é.

Quanto tempo mais ele vai demorar? Pergunte-me enquanto contemplo o céu. Bom, não me adianta preocupar, não me leva a algum lugar.

E com esse último pensamento, deslize minha mente de tudo e passo para apreciar o que banha minha pele, quente e ao mesmo tempo muito confortável.

**Nagito pov ligar**

Acordo com o sol que entra pelas partes da cortina batendo diretamente no meu rosto. Um pouco de olho no celular e vejo que já são oito horas.

Por um momento, pense em voltar a dormir já que é tão cedo, então, ao olhar para uma tela melhor, veja que tem um alarme perdido definido há uma hora atrás.

Ao reparar isso, tenho a sensação de que estou esquecendo de algo importante. Fico por um tempo pensando que não poderia ser e um segundo a realização vem para mim como um raio.

Sento-me rapidamente me esquecendo uma vez por todos e falo em voz alta para mim mesmo.

\- Porra, eu me esqueci do parque aquático!

Provavelmente eu nem ouvi o despertador que eu coloquei. E agora que eu estou pensando em uma hora que eu acordei é em uma hora que eu deveria estar lá.

Parabéns Nagito, você não consegue fazer nada direito mesmo.

Pego meu celular e enviar uma mensagem para Hinata-kun avisando que vou me atrasar. Assim que faço isso, levanto correndo e vou para o banheiro fazer minhas higienes e passar uma ducha rápida.

Assim, o término de mim aprontar as minhas coisas e a minha blusa verde que sempre está comigo, apesar de que dessa vez eu só vou amarrar na cintura por causa do calor, e o desejo de comer alguma coisa. Faça isso rapidamente e em um pouco mais de cinco minutos depois que você puder.

Se você estiver andando calmamente, levaria uns vinte minutos para chegar, mas como estou correndo, provavelmente devo chegar em dez. Como eu imagino, nenhum ritmo em que estava disponível ou o meu destino nesse tempo. Não perdi tempo e fui logo pagar minha entrada. Não é necessário ir ao vestiário, pois já estou com calções de banho e camiseta e posso tirar lá.

Com isso em mente, comece a procurar outros. Não foi difícil encontrar, afinal eles são os que mais fazem barulho em toda a área. Me divirto com esse pensamento e começo a me mover na direção deles.

Assim que alcança o lugar na primeira coisa que meus olhos enxergam é Nanami. Ela está de olhos fechados, sentada na cadeira com o corpo inteiro, de uma forma que parece com sua pele. Como um verdadeiro anjo. O tempo parece congelado enquanto eu olha. Sinto meu rosto esquentar. Ela está linda nesse biquíni branco. Quando me dá a conta de onde minha mente está indo, trato de afastar esses pensamentos ocultos. Um lixo como eu não deveria ter o direito de pensar como alguém no nível dela. Devo me contentar com sua amizade.

Então decido anunciar minha chegada.

\- Que bom que eu não me atrasei tanto assim. Estou aliviado.

Digo com o meu tom de sempre. Vejo que a primeira pessoa a me notar é justa a que eu quero afastar da minha mente.

\- Komaeda-kun, que bom que você chegou.

Ela me diz com seu sorriso de marca que meche tanto comigo. Não sei exatamente como responder a sua declaração de repentina, então apenas balançar a cabeça em afirmação enquanto sorrio. Proceda por uma cadeira que esteja vazia, e conserte que a única é que está ao lado de Nanami. Tento ignorar ou que toda essa coincidência pode significar e colocar minhas coisas na cadeira.

Hoje vai ser um dia e tanto.

**Chiaki pov ligar**

Eu não sei como conseguir dizer aquilo para ele tão ocasionalmente. Um ponto de vista normal pode parecer bobeira, mas para mim não é. Quero dizer, e ele entende errado. Mas foi tão espontâneo. Quando eu vi, não consegui evitar minha boca falar essas palavras. Sou tão idiota.

Mas ele parou de notar ou não importou com minha fala, por que ele apenas sorriu e se dirigiu para uma das cadeiras. Não sei se é sorte ou azar, mas a única cadeira que está desocupada é a que encontra ao meu lado. Vejo que minha situação continua complicando quando Komaeda-kun retira sua camiseta, e deus, que corpo lindo ele tem. Pode não ser o mais musculoso, mas é um belo peitoral.

Sinto meu rosto corar e nesse segundo percebo que provavelmente estou encarando muito fixamente. Que vergonha, hoje eu só estou dando furo. Viro meu rosto para o lado oposto ao deletar e ocultar o rubor que aumenta no meu rosto, e com um grande esforço conseguir realizar uma proeza, enquanto o torso mentalmente que ele não tenha visto. Eu não sei onde me esconder se isso acontecer.

\- Eu vou entrar na piscina, você não vem?

Perguntou-me enquanto deixava sua blusa no banco.

\- Vou daqui a pouco. E agora que eu penso sobre isso, porque você pode trazer sua blusa em um dia tão quente como esse?

\- Como eu poderia te responder? Essa blusa é como uma parte de mim. Para qualquer lugar que eu vou ela está comigo, mesmo que eu não use. Como o Tanaka-kun que leva seus hamsters até um lugar como esse.

\- Eu vejo o seu ponto. Realmente, eu não consigo imaginar você sem ela.

Mas foi quando eu percebi algo sobre o que ele disse.

\- Tanaka-kun trouxe os seus hamsters ?!

Digo isso enquanto virava minha cabeça e confirmava ou disse. De fato, seus quatros hamsters estavam lá e incluíam um deles estava na mão de uma Sonia alegre.

\- Pense que animais eram proibidos aqui?

\- Provavelmente o Tanaka-kun conseguiu trazer eles escondidos no cache, quero dizer, eles sempre estão lá de qualquer maneira.

\- Você pode ter razão. Agora que eu reparei, ele continua usando ou cachecol.

\- O esperado do melhor criador. Vou ir então.

Disse Komaeda-kun, nas suas típicas divagações pelos últimos. Depois de concluir sua fala, ele será movido em direção à piscina onde agora eu vejo alguns dos meninos que estão.

Bem, eu não sei o que vai acontecer hoje, mas o que quer que esteja acontecendo ao seu modo.

**Hajime pov em**

Enquanto aproveita a água refrescante da piscina, observe o meu arredor. Vejo que Nekomaru e Akane estão imersos em uma competição de outro nível. Tsumiki e Mitarai parecem estar numa conversa profunda. Acho que quando esses dois estão juntos, ficam mais felizes, apesar de serem tímidos.

Fico contente que todos estão se divertindo, mas parece que eu não estou incluído nesse pacote, finalmente, estou nos bons minutos ouvindo ou Kazuichi recuperar sobre suas desilusões amorosas.

\- Me responde Hinata, porque uma Sonia- san continua insistindo em conversar com aquele maldito criador de animais que não fala nada com nada ?! O que ele tem que eu não tenho ?!

Como você pode dizer para ele: ´´O aqui mencionado criador foi quem ganhou o coração da Sonia, ou é uma única coisa que você nunca teve e nunca terá. ´´sem quebrar o coração desse pobre garoto iludido.

Antes de eu poder responder qualquer coisa, uma voz alta me interrompe.

\- Hajime-chan, vamos competir para ver quem aguenta ficar mais tempo na água?

Pergunta entusiasmadamente Ibuki.

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Oi, espera ai. Hinata, um povo não estava no meio do papo!

\- Sinceramente falando Kazuichi, não estou ouvindo suas reivindicações hoje. Então, como você pode esquecer a Sonia, hem?

\- Mas ...

\- Hajime-chan tem razão Kazuichi-chan. Não é bom pensar tanto em algo que vai deixar de ser finalizado. Em vez disso, porque você não se junta à nossa competição e se diverte?

\- Você que tem um ponto. - Ele disse após soltar um suspiro e sorrir levemente. - você entrará nessa competição com você então, e já avisará que eu serei o vencedor.

\- Somente nos seus sonhos.

Disse Ibuki confiante. Fique feliz ao ver meus amigos com seu humor normalizado. Antes que pudéssemos começar nossa competição uma voz nós interrompemos.

\- O que vocês então estão fazendo?

Viro-me e vejo quem fez uma pergunta foi Nagito.

\- Então você finalmente chegou. De qualquer forma, você recebe concorrentes para ver quem aguenta mais tempo abaixo da água.

Respondo para ele.

\- Você quer juntar Nagito-chan?

Hum. Parece interessante. Eu topo.

Disse enquanto entrava na piscina. Comece a conversar com Nagito enquanto ouve Ibuki e Kazuichi apostarem em alguma coisa.

\- Você estava conversando com uma Nanami?

\- Como você sabia ?!

\- Sou um esper!

Disse casualmente enquanto observa sua cara de surpresa.

\- Hã?

\- Só brincando com você cara. Foi apenas um palpite aleatório.

\- Ah, eu vejo.

\- Mas então, significa que eu acertei né?

\- Sim, eu conversei com ela um pouco.

\- E como foi?

Perguntei curioso.

\- Como foi o que?

\- Vamos lá, não se faça de melhor. Está na cara do clima romântico que fica na volta de vocês dois.

\- O que você quer dizer Hinata-kun? Não ha clima nenhum.

Hajime Exibido para ele indignado e com um toque de irritação.

\- Sério que você realmente acredita nisso.

\- Não tem como Nanami-san gostar de um lixo como eu. E mesmo que gostasse, eu não poderia ser tão egoísta ao ponto de permitir que ela se arraste para o fundo do poço por minha causa.

\- Sério cara, você tem que parar com essa linha de pensamento.

\- Acho melhor a gente começar essa competição. Estou ansioso para saber quem vai ganhar.

Ele disse isso mudando completamente de assunto. Pelo visto, ele não vai continuar falando disso. Por hora não adianta insistir, mas não é como se eu fosse me esquecer tão cedo.

É obvio para qualquer um que ele e a Nanami sofrem um outro, menos para eles próprios. Não entendo como o amor pode deixar como pessoas tão próximas ao ponto de não perceber ou obvio.

Enquanto me aproximo dos três para a competição, pense em como esses dois acabam, se for depender deles únicos, isso acontecerá no dia de São nunca.

\- CERTO! No três começamos.

Ibuki anunciou animada. Fizemos um semicírculo e nós preparamos.

\- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Já!

Com o anuncio dessa ultima palavra, ao mesmo tempo.

Não sei por quanto tempo posso segurar meu ar, mas espero conseguir ganhar.

Eu certamente consigo fazer isso.

Estou certo disso.

Eu consigo, eu consigo.

Fico repetindo para mim mesmo essa frase, mas ao pouco sintoma falto de oxigênio.

Mais ainda assim eu consigo ... merda, eu não consigo mais.

Com esse último pensamento, pego um impulso e subo rapidamente na superfície em busca de oxigênio. Quando um balanço longo um longo suspiro me recompondo. Eu sempre soube que eu sou péssimo nesse tipo de competição.

Os outros três ainda estão aguentando firme. Mova-me para a margem e encontre a mesma. Caramba, provavelmente não aguentei nem dois minutos. Patético, Hajime.

Enquanto penso na minha perda humilhante, sinto uma presença se sentando na margem ao meu lado. Viro-me e vejo Mahiru me olhando com um sorriso e segurando sua câmera. Sorrio para ela de volta.

\- Não estava competindo com eles?

\- Estava, mas como você pode ver eu perdi o feio.

Ela ri levemente com o que eu disse. E sua risada é muito doce de se escutar.

\- Acho que sim.

Eu estou na beira da piscina e admiro o Mahiru. Ela fica linda nesse biquíni vermelho

\- O que foi?

Perguntou-me vermelha devido ao fato de eu estar encarando. Sorriu para isso. Ela é extremamente fofa com vergonha.

Nada. Só te admirando mesmo.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso é possível.

Idiota!

Falou, mas eu vi um pequeno sorriso aparecer no seu rosto antes de ela se mover para se sentar ao meu lado.

Então, de repente, sinto algo macio entrando em contato com minha bochecha. Demora alguns segundos para compreender que ela me deu um beijo e dessa vez sou eu que coro.

Olho para Mahiru que está agindo como se não tivesse feito nada.

Ignorando a vergonha eu seguro sua mão levemente e sinto ela encostar sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Então, quebrando o clima calmo entre as pessoas, Kazuichi surge da água respingando água na gente. Parece que ele também não aguentou. Só faltam duas pessoas então para decidir essa competição.

\- Uma droga. Parece que eu estou fora.

Diz ele enquanto vem na nossa direção.

\- O mesmo aqui cara.

Digo decepcionado e volto a olhar para a água vendo que Ibuki estava saindo para fora e logo em seguida Nagito saiu também. Parece que ele foi o vencedor.

\- É uma pena, mas Ibuki perdeu. O lado bom é que Kazuichi-chan vai me pagar um sorvete.

Disse ela animada como sempre.

\- EI, o que você quer dizer com isso? Você não ganhou uma competição.

\- Sim, mas Ibuki saiu depois de Kazuichi-chan, o que significa que ele perdeu a aposta que fez.

\- Humf ...

Ele resmungou, mas parece que aceitou sua derrota enquanto dois saiam da piscina para comprar o sorvete.

Esse dia com certeza vai ser longo, pelo lado positivo.

**Narrador pov ligar**

Uma pequena garota de cabelos rosa parece para outra com cabelos multicoloridos enquanto faz sua pergunta.

\- Ei, Ibuki, quanto custou esse sorvete? Eu gostaria de comprar um também.

\- Ibuki não sabe quem pagou por Kazuichi-chan. Se você quer saber, é só perguntar para ele.

\- Estou curiosa sobre o porquê de refrigerante ter um sorvete. Não parece exatamente com algo que ele faria.

\- Kazuichi-chan perdeu uma aposta.

\- Agora, eu compreendo.

Depois dessa fala, como duas garotas ficaram em silêncio. De repente, outras três pessoas se juntaram como duas.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Perguntou um ruiva do trio.

\- Eu estava perguntando a Ibuki quanto custa o sorvete para eu comprar um. Alguém quer que eu traga para vocês?

Perguntou Chiaki.

\- Eu aceito ê quer um Mahiru?

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Aqui, dez anos devem ser o suficiente para nós dois. Acho melhor alguém com quem você pode ajudar. Você que não está fazendo nada agora pode ir Nagito.

Esse texto de cabelos castanhos coloca uma nota na mão e começa a empurrar a direção de Chiaki que estava esperando.

Komaeda não raciocinou o que estava acontecendo então apenas o fluxo seguiu.

\- Eu quero sabor de baunilha.

\- E eu gostaria de um morango, por favor.

E com essas últimas frases os dois saíram em direção ao quiosque em um silêncio confortável. Isso até que menina quebrou o silêncio.

\- Você vai querer algum sorvete Komaeda-kun?

Nagito pensou um pouco e escolha que iria comprar um.

\- Eu vou comprar um também.

Nagito poderia até não admitir isso em voz alta, mas estava feliz por esse momento. Mas maior do que esses sentimentos, ele estava preocupado. Preocupado com aonde toda essa situação levaria.

Sem perceber os dois chegaram ao pequeno quiosque. Os dois então se dirigiram ao balcão.

\- Em que posso ajudar?

Questionou o atendente.

\- Gostaríamos de um sorvete de baunilha, um de morango, um de e ... qual você quer Komaeda-kun?

\- Eu também quero um chocolate, por favor.

Assim que os pedidos foram feitos ou atendidos disseram que o preço e os dois entregaram a quantidade mínima. Não foi tão caro quanto eles esperavam. Então, o atendente virou-se para preparar os sorvetes.

\- Não sabia que você gosta de sorvete de chocolate, Komaeda-kun.

\- Na verdade esse é o meu sabor favorito de sorvete.

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos da garota brilharam e ela falou.

\- O meu também. Que coincidência!

Dando uma leve risada que fez o coração da rosada bater mais rápido, o menino concordou.

\- Realmente.

\- Parece que temos algumas coisas em comum.

Disse ela com um sorriso brilhando. Em resposta ou garoto só, você pode desviar e desviar o olhar com um comando com cabeça.

Foi nesse momento que o ator voltou e alheio a atmosfera entre os dois jovens falou.

\- Aqui estão os pedidos, menino e linda garota.

Ao ouvir como ou se referir a uma rosada, o cinza ficou irritado e fez uma carranca enquanto olha para o som. O cara ficou nervoso com a situação interrompida, reparando que cometeu um erro com sua fala.

Não percebendo uma situação em que você desenha bem na sua frente, Chiaki pegou seu sorvete e o Mahiru enquanto agradece ao atendente com um sorriso.

\- Muito obrigada, moço.

Ao ver o sorriso que uma pequena menina lançou no rosto ou o rosto não conseguiu evitar o problema, o que piorou tudo, no final, é claro que isso não passa despercebido para a Komaeda.

Vamos, Komaeda-kun.

Disse ela, e apesar de grisalho querer por outro cara no seu devido lugar, ele continua e concorda com Chiaki, e pega os dois últimos sorvetes. Não poupou mais do que um último olhar irritado para o cara e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Os dois voltaram caminhando em silencio. E apesar de tentar esconder, uma menina percebeu que algo estava errado. Afinal, Komaeda do nada tinha ficado mal humorado, e ficou preocupada com o que pode desencadear isso. Às vezes, ela realmente pode ser alheia à atmosfera ao seu redor.

\- O que Komaeda-kun?

\- O que você ou Nanami-san?

\- Não se faça de bobo. Eu reparei que você nada ficou mal humorado.

Com essa afirmação ou garoto ficou levemente surpreso. Às vezes ele se esquece como pode ler como pessoas com tanta facilidade. E quando ele é tratado, parece que ela é executada com mais facilidade ainda. É um fato que ele não compreende, que sempre consegue esconder ou sente dos outros, mesmo que às vezes não perfeitamente. Ainda assim, como as pessoas não são tão facilmente, mas com ela é diferente.

Mal sabia ele, que isso era possível, porque ela prestava mais atenção nele que em qualquer outra pessoa, então ela passou a reparar essas pequenas mudanças.

\- Realmente, não é nada de mais. Só uma bobeira. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

\- Você tem certeza? Porque, você sabe, se algo incomodar você pode sempre contar para mim.

Ao reparar como uma garota estava preocupada com ele, toda a irritação se esvaziou dando lugar a um sentimento quente. E com um sorriso sincero dessa vez ele respondeu.

\- Está tudo bem, realmente Nanami-san, como eu disse nada com que se preocupar. Agora é melhor voltarmos com os sorvetes antes que eles derretam.

Ao disser isso recomeçou a andar. Nanami ou Monitorado por um segundo e deduzido que ou que quer ter irritado já não era um problema. E dando um sorriso ela pode colocar um andar ao lado dele.

\- Você tem toda razão.

Parece que as coisas estavam progredindo, lentamente, mas ainda era um progresso.

Em um canto um pouco mais quieto, duas pessoas conversam calmamente como se elas existissem no mundo. As pessoas em questão eram Gundham e Sonia.

Para quem olha de longe, parece que a dupla teve uma conversa normal, mas se vê melhor, repara o assunto que não tem nem cabeça nem cabeça. Mas apesar disso, o assunto era abordado com felicidade pelas duas partes.

\- Então é assim que seus quatro devas sempre estão na sua melhor forma, Tanaka-san.

Sim. Graças a uma dieta restrita que eles ingerem, o poder dos quatro devas de destruição pode sempre estar no seu ponto mais forte, pronto para qualquer batalha que eu, o grande Overlord of Ice, entre. FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Terminou sua sentença do seu jeito típico.

\- Incrível Tanaka-san. Tudo o que você faz é realmente incrível.

Depois dessa declaração ou criador, todos os possíveis tons de vermelho e puxam seu cache até a altura dos olhos para tentar esconder o seu embaraço.

Obrigada.

Disse, apesar de sua voz ter sido removida pelo pano de fundo. Uma princesa sorriu ao presidir essa cena, afinal, ela acha que isso é muito fofo.

—Agora que eu pensei, você ainda não entrou na água né?

\- Não acho que seja necessário. Mas se você quiser, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Negado. Você vem nadar comigo Tanaka-san.

\- Devo negar, finalmente molhar os quatro devas de destruição pode ser o fim do mundo.

\- Tenho certeza de que não será um problema. Seus devas podem ficar dentro do seu cachecol em cima da cadeira.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, uma loira levou suas mãos ao cachecol onde os hamsters se encontraram no momento. Assustado com o movimento de arrependimento, o garoto tenta impedi-la.

\- Rainha das Trevas, mesmo que você seja um poderoso, me toque pode levar ao seu fim imediato. Então ...

Ele foi interrompido por dedos nós seus lábios.

\- Não se preocupe Tanaka-san, eu aumentei minha proteção corporal. A prova disso é que eu te toquei e nada me ocorreu. Então não há problema certo?

Com o rosto vermelho, ele concorda e deixa que ela retire seu cachecol junto com seus devas com uma maior delicadeza de todos e os posiciona calmamente em cima da cadeira.

\- Agora, vamos nadar!

\- Acredito que está tudo bem. Mas devo dizer que as águas não gostam da minha exibição então é possível que entremos em combate.

\- Se isso ocorrer, você terá o meu apoio.

Afirmou uma garota. Os outros não conseguiram compreender ou o que Gundham disse com essa frase, mas Sonia sabia o que queria dizer e não conseguiu, mas não conseguiu muito bem e poderia ter alguns problemas com isso.

Assim, os dois terminaram sua breve conversa e foram direcionados à piscina.

_**Continua **_


End file.
